


Kiss me at midnight

by zelda_spellman_universe



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_spellman_universe/pseuds/zelda_spellman_universe
Summary: A little story about romantic date of our sweet witches
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Kiss me at midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice reading!

It was evening and Zelda was going home after work. She was already out of the Academy and...  
"What are you doing here?" - Zelda stopped in surprise. She expected to see anyone, but not Lilith...  
"Well, aren't you happy to see me, miss Spellman? I guess i can better go then" - Lilith smiled.  
Zelda rolled her eyes in response, though Lilith couldn't see it.  
"You're always welcome, Lily... It was just unexpected. Wait!" - ginger put a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her.  
"How are you, my love?"  
"It's nice to see that you missed me" - Lilith teased - "I'm fine, but i see that you really need to relax... Are sure you want to go back home?"  
"I'd rather spend the evening with you, but Hilda is cooking dinner for the whole family tonight. You could have come with me" - the witch pressed her body against Lilith's and all Zelda's fatigue seemed to disappear at once. All she wanted to do now was stand with her lover, feel the warmth of her body and breathe in the cold evening air.  
Lilith could feel warmth of Zelda's body and it was the best she ever felt. She touched ginger's back and pulled her even closer. She knew how much Zelda was longing to be with her alone but she just didn't want to dissapoint her family.  
"If you want it, dear, i'll go with you without any doubts. I hope Hilda cooked something nice for us"  
Zelda took her hand and their fingers intertwined.  
"Thank you! I'm sure she did"  
It was already dark and it was hard to see anything. Luckily they were almost at the Spellman house but suddenly Lilith stopped walking.  
"What happened, darling? Is everything okay?" - there was excitement in her voice.  
"Yes but there is something i need to do" - she turned around and walked towards a little light that was flickering from far away.  
Zelda became interested and followed her, although she didn't fully understand what was going on.  
"What do you think about this, my darling? Doesn't this look so much better than your sister's cooking? " Lilith said it proudly.  
There was really something to be proud of. In a forest clearing, Zelda had a lavish picnic, waiting for her. Fruit and sweet desserts were spread out on a tartan blanket (the color added extra comfort), and a bottle of good wine was visible from a basket, lying next to it. Ginger's eyes widened in surprise. On the one hand, she wanted to enjoy the view for a long time, but on the other hand, she rather wanted to taste the food, which looked so delicious that Zelda's mouth watered.  
"Did you prepare all this for me, Lily?"- her eyes sparkled with admiration.  
" Well, normally i would use magic to cook dinner, but i really wanted to do something special for you because you deserve it. And i thought that you might like to have dinner with me alone for once, without hearing Sabrina's troubles" - Lilith sat down on the blanked and took two glasses out of the basket - "please have a seat, my dear..."  
Zelda sat down on the blanket, moving closer to Lilith and pressing her side against her. She waited for the brunette to fill their glasses with wine and they drank. Zelda began to eat fruit and noticed that the strawberries were cut into the shape of flowers. She couldn't help but smile, imagining Lilith grumbling as she cut out each petal. It was so sweet and touching that she couldn't resist putting her lips to Lilith's.  
Lilith leaned into the kiss and she could feel passion and heat, flowing through her body. Lilith knew that if she didn't stop now they probably wouldn't be able to stop. And all the things she prepared would go to waste.  
"I love you so much" - she whispered in Zelda's ear - "But we might have to save it for later " - she looked in Zelda's eyes and pressed a little kiss on her nose.  
Zelda pulled away a little reluctantly because they were missing such a rare opportunity for privacy. There was always someone in the Spellman house, which made the situation more difficult. And it was a long walk to Lilith's house. But ginger understood that her beloved was trying to please her and she didn't want to spoil such a wonderful surprise. So she rested her head on Lilith's shoulder and was enjoying her company. Suddenly she had an idea. She picked up one of the strawberries and turned to the brunette. Before Lilith could think, the witch put a berry in her mouth. At first, surprise flickered across her face, but then realization came to her. Her eyes twinkled slowly and she took the strawberry with her lips, licking the tips of Zelda's fingers. This was something she hadn't expected, but it felt good so Zelda bit her lower lip with pleasure and squeezed her knees tighter.  
"Now you're teasing me, aren't you?" - she sneered at her.  
The brunette smiled seductively - "yes and you love it..." - Lilith took Zelda's hand and started kissing her fingers. Ideally she wanted to kiss every inch of Zelda's body but she wanted tonight to be special. She almost never had the ginger for herself because Sabrina or Hilda were always around to ruin their moments together.  
"I want to spend all night with you, Spellman, because i'm so greatfull that i have you alone for once... I don't want to rush anything" - the brunette took knifes and forks out of the basket - "Now... Let's eat, shall we?"  
Zelda liked the idea because she was hungry. The last time she ate was around noon, and then she had a mountain of paperwork to do. Ginger wanted to take the mango basket, but Lilith slapped her lightly on the hand - "first the main course, then the desserts" - and she took a small container out of the basket. As soon as she opened the lid, Zelda smelled the sweet aroma of baking. A stack of pancakes and a small saucepan filled with condensed milk were laying on top of the foil.  
Ginger was surprised not only by the elaborate picnic, but also by the taste of the food. All the food was actually even better than her sister's cooking.  
Lilith looked at ginger and she couldn't help but smile, it was so good to see how excited Zelda was about everything she did for her. And the little spark she saw in Zelda's eyes was all she needed to feel appreciated for her hard work.  
"Do you like it, my love? I hope that it's not too much... I suppose i didn't want to let you starve" - the brunette giggeled and Zelda smiled back at her  
"It's absolutely perfect Lily, i have no idea how to thank you enough for this"  
"Oh i'm sure you do" - the brunette said while taking a sip from her glass of wine. Excited by her own words accidentally a little bit of the red wine was dripping from her lips.  
For a while after the meal, they were sitting side by side in silence and enjoying the evening. Although they were completely different in character, their thoughts at this moment were the same - they thought that they were happier than ever and wanted to stretch this moment forever. Zelda was lost in her own thoughts and didn't notice Lilith's approach. She felt her hot breath on her neck and then her firm lips on the collarbone. The witch began to breathe more quickly, unable to move - it was as if she wanted to disappear into the touch of the brunette. Meanwhile, Lilith reached Zelda's face and lightly bit her lower lip, and received a faint moan in response. Their tongues entwined in a single whole and Lilith gently threw her beloved on the blanket.  
"Are you sure no one will see us?" - she asked, pulling away from the brunette's embrace.  
"There is no one else in the forest" - a short break in their proximity was enough to ignite the fire in Lilith even more. She attacked ginger again with even more passion.  
The brunette took both Zelda's arms and held them next to gingers head so she couldn't be able to move them.  
Lilith started softly licking and kissing Zelda's ear lobe, soft moans escaped from the gingers mouth when she felt Lilith's hot breath against her skin. The moans made Lilith go wild and she couldn't help herself so she started slowly clinging to Zelda's leg. Lilith's hand suddenly disappeared underneath the ginger's beautiful velvet black dress and she could feel how turned on the ginger already was through her panties.  
"Hmm somebody is waiting for me " - the brunette grinned and bit her lip. Zelda breathed heavily.  
"You know what you have to do " - Lilith took off Zelda's panties - "Ahh.. look what we have here " - The brunette started pressing light kisses on Zelda's leg up to her thigh. She blew hot breath at Zelda's clit and started licking it with her tongue so lightly that she barely touched it.  
"Hmm Li... Lily, please ah... stop teasing"  
The brunette liked to tease the witch, although she felt a little sorry for her. She could see Zelda, squirming under her body and how desperate she was for more. She didn't want to torment the witch, because she had already suffered a lot. Zelda felt the tongue on her clit much more strongly, but she wanted more with every second. Ginger swung her legs over Lilith's shoulders and moved her body to meet the tongue, that was bringing such unearthly pleasure. The brunette took this unequivocal hint and began to nibble on Zelda's tender skin.  
"Lily, don't stop doing it" - Zelda didn't even say it, but moaned it.  
"What did you say, love? I didn't hear you, say it again" - Lilith giggled.  
In response to this the witch only ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and forcibly pressed her head to the burning place between her legs.  
"Yes that's it Lily... give it to me!"  
The brunette looked up at Zelda with a smirk - "Are you sure?"  
"Yesssss" - the ginger moaned - "Give it to me now!" - the brunette started sucking and licking the spot forcely exactly where the witch was craving it most. Zelda rolled her eyes back in response and tightened her legs against Lilith's head to make sure she would stay in the right place.  
"Yes...moan for me! Who is your queen?"  
Ginger wanted to cum so bad that she wasn't able to say anything.  
"WHO IS YOUR QUEEN!" - the brunette yelled.  
"YOU! YOU ARE, LILY"  
Lilith grinned - "Such a good little witch" - the brunette continued to suck and lick Zelda's clit, this time so fast as if she was famished.  
"Lil - Lily i'm... cum... AHH i'm cumming" - ginger close her eyes and a loud moan escaped from her lips. The brunette slowed down her movements and after the witch was out of her orgasm, Lilith started swallowing Zelda's juices - "Hmm, you taste even sweeter now..."  
She was licking it so thoroughly that the witch couldn't stand it: "Lily, if you continue in the same spirit, we will have to repeat everything from the beginning"  
The brunette pulled away with a satisfied smile and reached for the basket. From the bottom she pulled out a green cashmere robe and draped it over Zelda.  
"I see you've taken care of everything..." - ginger smiled gratefully.  
"Of course, honey, I don't want you to be cold"  
"At first you undress me in the middle of the wood at night, and then you make sure I'm warm"  
"Don't tell me you was mind. I won't believe it anyway"  
"I don't deny it," - Zelda snuggled closer to Lilith and nuzzled her neck. She knew that it would be nice to "thank" the brunette for dinner and its interesting continuation, but now she didn't have the strength. After such a violent orgasm, she could only lie with her eyes closed in pleasure and inhale the night air, mixed with the smell of their body's pheromones.  
"That was... amazing, Lily. I forgot how talented you are"  
The brunette giggled and drew invisible pattern on Zelda's leg - "I have many talents... especially when it comes to pleasing my favorite witch"  
"I bet you say that to all the witches" - the ginger teased.  
Lilith looked the witch next to her deep in her eyes and gently touched her cheek - "Believe me... I don't. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Zelda Spellman... and the most important. Did i not prove that to you with all of this?"  
The ginger smiled. It was so cute how shocked the brunette looked by her words.  
"Of course i know... I'm sorry but you're not the only one who's aloud to tease"  
"I am!" - Lilith took her own dress off and lay down in a seductive position - "So now... Spellman... It's time to show me how sorry you really are"  
Zelda didn't have to ask twice. She moved closer to Lilith, and the brunette's bra caught her attention. It was made of black lace and looked a little too tight for Lilith's full breasts. Ginger thought it looked very sexy. She undid the clasp, stroking the brunette's back, and tossed aside her bra, which, judging by the rustling sound, had caught on a nearby bush. Zelda cupped Lilith's nipple and began to kiss her neck. In response, she received only a low moan and the brunette threw her head back, opening more space for the witch. Zelda felt the nipple harden under her palm, and her lips moved lower. While the witch was spending time on the brunette's breasts, Lilith thought she was going crazy with pleasure. Ginger was doing everything so slowly, as if she was enjoying every inch of her lover's skin. Lilith was genuinely enjoying it, but at the same time, her bottom was on fire. She slid her hand between their bodies to ease her desire, trying to do it discreetly. But Zelda wasn't only not silly, but also attentive: "Someone seems to be in a hurry, right, Lily?"- she gently took the hand of the brunette, and didn't let her reach the right place.  
Lilith bit her lip: "Ze ... Zelda, do it yourself or let me..." - her mouth was dry and her voice was low and hoarse. In response to her words, ginger began to descend slowly, kissing her body. Lilith could no longer contain herself, so she began to rub her core against Zelda's leg to satisfy her need. It was hard for her to remember the last time she'd been so aroused. In fact, it was difficult to remember anything at all, because all her thoughts were occupied only with obscenities. When Zelda's tongue came within a few centimeters of the brunette's pussy, she lost all remaining composure: "Damn you, hurry up, I can't wait any longer"  
Zelda gripped the edge of her panties with her teeth and pulled what was left of them. Now it looked more like a piece of wet and sticky cloth. She began to caress Lilith's clit with her fingers. The brunette was wriggling her entire body and moaning so loudly that the witch involuntarily became concerned for the sanity of her beloved. Zelda didn't want to torment Lilith, so she plunged first one finger and then the other into her hot flesh. They slipped inside so quickly that ginger was surprised. Only now she realized how wet Lilith was. Meanwhile, she was increasing the pace, forcing the brunette to arch her back more and more. After a few minutes of rapid but gentle movements, Zelda felt the walls around her fingers narrow and Lilith cum profusely before the witch could even pull them back out.  
The brunette's body was still twitching from the pleasure Zelda had given her - "Oh Zelda, that was... absolutely life-giving "  
Ginger smiled proudly and lit up a cigarette with a red candle that stood on a little table next to them - "Is it now clear how much i appreciate you?"  
Lilith couldn't find the right words to say... Of course she knew how special she was to the witch, she was always there for her and helpt her to get over the traumatization she had because of how terribly the dark lord has treated her - "I'm genuinely so thankfull that i have you, Spellman... Because of you, i know what love and happiness feel like"  
Zelda put out her cigarette when she saw tears, coming from Lilith's eyes. She never opened up to her like that before - "I'm so happy that you tell me this, Lily, it means a lot for me" - ginger pressed a light kiss on Lilith's lips and snuggled up against her. Together they was looking at the stars and really wishing they could stay like this forever.  
"Lily... As much as i love being with you, i suppose it's time to get dressed and go home. Hilda is probably worried where i am. I haven't told her about this.  
The brunette sighed - "Yes, i understand. But Zelda... Where is my bra? I can't see it anywhere"  
Zelda giggled - "Oh. I guess it's somewhere in the woods... I was too excited, i suppose"  
Lilith raised her eyebrow - "Well.. what a relief that's it's dark. - she said sarcastically.  
"I'm so sorry, Lily..."  
"Oh don't be sorry. I have a plenty of them, you know" - the brunette smiled.  
When they were both dressed Lilith used her magic to make the picknick dissappear.  
"Thank you again for this amazing night, Lily. It was wonderful!" - Lilith pulled Zelda in for a tight embrace and gently kissed her lips.  
"You're amazing" - the brunette broke the embrace and they both finally separated their roads. As they both were walking home, they were thinking how good and memorable this evening was.

Thank you for reading! Let me know, pls, if you liked it.


End file.
